lodgelorefandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Protts
Personality Protts is a cold and bitter man, whose sense of self has eroded to its most basal levels; killer, drinker, loner. He prefers to keep to himself, often being extremely rude to anyone who isn't paying him. His job as a killer for hire definitely helps him keep isolated. Protts doesn't appear to have any larger plans outside of having enough money to buy food and alcohol, although his extremely regular hire schedule and frugality may point to him saving for something else. On the job he's extremely efficient and hates it when anyone interrupts his "process". He rarely allows any sort of accompaniment on a job, mostly because he hates dealing with clients who think they know better than him, but also because he's aware of the enormous liability they present to themselves, and to himself. Protts is also known for his hair-trigger temper. Anything from an escaped target to someone taking his favorite seat at a bar is enough to set him off. He tends to avoid physical violence in his personal life, causing him to mostly be all bark and no bite when he's upset, however there have been occasions where he does get physical when pushed. When he lets his guard down, the real Protts emerges. A sad, regretful man who feels that all he can ever be is a tool of destruction. He gets quieter, more pensive, and tends to get tunnel vision, ignoring everyone and everything around him. This is the sort of Protts you may encounter after a few drinks or a job. History Full writing coming soon. Protts was at one point a tailor and hunter who was married and had two kids. After a series of injuries and a major curse that affected his eyesight, Protts turned to alcohol and drugs to dull his constant pain. His habit lead to him making deals with shady people, people who asked him to do awful things. He began his life as a mercenary here. The trauma of what he'd done weighed heavily on him, and forced him deeper into substance abuse. His wife begged him to quit, both the jobs and the drinking, and after a rival mercenary nearly took his life, he made serious steps to leave that part of his life in the past. With the help of his family he slowly began to clean up. His life was looking up for a period of time, but he found he couldn't escape his past. After a fire was started on his homestead by who Protts assumed was one of the people he worked for, he and his family were forced to move even further into isolation. Protts' paranoia began to eat away at him, and in secret he turned back to drinking. After one of his paranoid rampages left his family deeply shaken, his wife left him and took their kids with her. Protts was heartbroken, and had no idea what to do. He lived in a drunken depressed fog for about a year. Then one day, someone broke into his home. Protts caught them, and snapped. He killed them, and for the first time in ages, felt something. He started hunting again, chasing that thrill he felt earlier. On a trip back into a nearby town to sell meat and pelts he went into the mercenary depot to pay off some debts he had neglected in his depression, and then he noticed something. There were hits out for the person he killed; it was apparent that they were somewhat of a small-time burglar who had made a considerable deal of enemies. After providing evidence of what he'd done, he was given a solid payout, and he felt something new. Protts picked up mercenary work where he could, using hunting to supplement his income and hone his skills. After he saved enough to purchase a large van, he sold his property and became a full time mercenary. After years of contract killing, Protts had earned a name for himself, and had earned the attention of a growing faction, the Rust. Protts began working for Penthouse not long after, and has been under his employ ever since. Artwork More artwork coming soon. In the mean time here's some human!Protts for you to look at. Category:Ocs Category:Nowhere Category:Gnorbu